


I Don't Dance.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, The Fosters Musical Ish, The fosters High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: ( What the fuck have i just written?  Oh my god.. this is just a oneshot.. i dunno how i feel about it.. but fuck it im posting it. enjoy?) Jude Adams Foster is in the drama club while his boyfriend/Best friend Connor Stevens is one of the star baseball players.Jude thinks Connor is holding back some talents and he's determined to get him to join theater especially for their upcoming musical show.





	

Jude wouldn't have bothered his boyfriend more than usual about things regarding Drama class but the thing was he had no idea his boyfriend had more talents then he let on.  Finding out made Jude determined to get his boyfriend to give the upcoming musical a chance. 

What had happened was Jude dozed off one Saturday afternoon in Connors bed and while Connor enjoyed watching him sleep; he had chores that needed to be done. 

After carefully extracting himself from the adorable sleeping boy he made his way downstairs and got to work. Being the nice boyfriend he was he plugged in headphones put on some music and began his chores.  Jude woke up twenty minutes later and wandered downstairs only to be greeted by the sight of his boyfriend .... Dancing? 

He was definitely dancing and with a broom at the moment.  

Jude was about to say something but he got taken by surprise the moment he heard his boyfriend sing. Singing  for the love of all that was holy.. Jude had no idea he had these talents so instead of interrupting him he hid and watched him. 

Connor continued to sweep and add some little dance moves to it; sliding to the right as he swept that way and then backing up without looking and managing to not step on the dustpan. Jude got slightly distracted by the movement of his hips but that aside he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. 

The rest of that night he said nothing about what he had seen; he needed to formulate a plan and he felt like outing him the same night he caught him would ruin the fun.

\---------------------------------------------

" So do i get to see you after school today?" Jude asked.

Connor nodded." Yep i just got baseball practice but after that im all yours." he gave him a wink before leaning in to kiss him. Jude melted into the kiss and then pulled away." I'll come to you when you finish." he said softly. 

Connor gave him a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows." Dirty." Jude smacked his chest then." Perv" he teased.

They laughed then." You got Drama stuff right?" Connor asked. Jude nodded" I do. So i'll make sure to find you." he promised. They finished lunch and went their separate ways for class.

 

" Jude!  You texted me Saturday and it was cryptic! Whats up?" Taylor asked. Jude laughed " Calm down i just didn't want him looking over my shoulder." Jude put his bag down.

" Ohhhh trouble in paradise?" She asked walking toward the stage with him.

" Nah... I just i discovered my boyfriends got some talents i wasn't aware of." Jude said with a small smirk as he got onto the stage with Taylor.

" Oh like.. dirty kinds?" she smirked giving him a knowing look. Jude gently smacked her arm." No. Not .. nothing like that." He mumbled blushing. 

" No i mean.. i think he can Dance.. even more shocking i think he can sing.." Jude trailed off and Taylor instantly laughed. 

" Wait you're serious? You're trying to tell  me that Mr. Macho sports all year round  can actually bust a move? And belt out a note?" She asked surprised.

" Yeah i think so ... I'm gonna get him to try out for this.." Jude looked around the stage. Taylore gave him a funny look before placing her hand on his shoulder. " Good luck Jude you're gonna need it." She  patted his back then before sitting down to stretch.

Jude stood for a moment in thought before nodding and sitting beside her.

It was at least worth a shot..

\--------

 

After baseball practice most of the guys had gone ahead to get cleaned up to get out of there, Connor was hanging behind partly waiting for Jude and partly because he knew Jude was here late anyway.

Connor was taking a sip of his water when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. " Hey!"  Connor put his water down and smiled. " Hey yourself." he replied and turned toward his boyfriend. " You skipping after school Drama stuff?" Connor asked surprised.  Jude rolled his eyes and leaned up kissing the smile off his boyfriends face.  " Shush." he said softly. Connor chuckled and made his way toward where he had left his bat. 

"So..." Jude trailed off as he followed him.

" So ?" Connor asked as he glanced toward his boyfriend.

" So on Saturday i may have seen you doing your chores.." Jude trailed off making his way to the pitchers mound.

Connor paused as he picked up the baseball bat and then a stray ball." Oh .. You did?" He asked tossing Jude the baseball.

Jude nodded as he caught the ball." You know you got some cute moves."  Connor rolled his eyes. "I'm serious.. and i mean i didn't know you could sing.."  

Connor snorted." C'mon Jude please.. i can't it was just.. stuff i do at home.. Never in public." he said as he stepped up to the plate ready to bat.

Jude tossed the ball around to himself a bit before looking at his boyfriend.

' Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.' Jude said with a smile.

Connor only gave him a smirk in return and gripped the baseball bat.

'I've got to just do my thing.' 

Jude gave him a smile as he watched his boyfriend at home plate.

'Hey,batter,batter,hey batter,batter swing." 

Connor got into his usual stance  and gripped the bat tight as he eyed Jude an eyebrow raised.

Jude though he wasn't a pro at baseball he could pitch decent so he got in his own cute stance and then made eye contact with his boyfriend as he spoke.

'I'll show you that it's one and the same:  
Baseball, dancing, same game.  
It's easy:  
Step up to the plate, start swingin.'

Connor rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics as he replied.

"I wanna play ball now, and that's all.  
This is what I do.  
It ain't no dance that you can show me."

Connor teased his boyfriend a bit by doing some dorky little dance move to imitate him.

Jude then pitched the ball  which  Connor hit  pretty far.

Jude smirked as he made his way over to his boyfriend his antics continuing as he sang to him.

"You'll never know'  
  
Connor slowly put the bat down as he replied "Oh I Know."  
  
Jude raised an eyebrow at him as he came to stand just in front of him." you'll never try."

Connor seemed to think about it for a moment before replying."There's just one little thing that stops me everytime."

Jude tilted his head as he gently pulled Connor closer by his dirty shirt."Come on!"

Connor bit his lower lip before shaking his head and pulling back he grabbed the baseball bat again and made his way toward his bag."  I don't dance."  
  
Jude sighed a little but followed after him he even decided to add his own little dance moves."I know you can."  
  
Connor shook his head as he put the baseball bat down beside his bag."Not a chance. No." He said firmly looking toward his boyfriend.  
  
Jude arched an eyebrow and gestured toward the baseball bat and then the field."If I could do this, well, you could do that." he did a dance move that Connor thought was freaking adorable.  
  
Connor shifted a bit as he watched his boyfriend giving him a serious face." But I don't dance." he repeated himself.

Jude watched Connor gather his bag as they walked toward the dugout, Connor shook his head and then looked at Jude." I don't dance." he said honestly.  
Jude gave him a smile as they reached the dugout" I say ya can." he replied watching Connor walk into the dugout. "Not a chance." Connor replied shaking his head.

"C'mon Connor.. You're good.." Jude said as he leaned down meeting his boyfriends eyes. Connor eyed him for a moment." I'm tellin ya i don't dance." he said as he turned around to grab his glove that he had left behind he then turned back around put it in his bag zipping it up.

" Jude i'm telling you I don't dance." Connor said as he picked  pushed his bag down the bench a bit. Connor turned and then leaned back a bit to make sure he had everything  then made his way to where Jude was just outside the dugout.  
  
Jude took a couple steps back as he continued this little charade of his. 

"Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.  
  
Swing it out, spin around, do the dance."

Jude demonstrated a few moves for his boyfriend.   
  
Connor chuckled as he watched his boyfriend enjoying the show he was putting on for him." I wanna play ball, not dance hall."Despite his words he reached out and pulled Jude closer to him in a way he had seen on tv before. Jude only smiled because Connors arms were around him then. Connor kissed his cheek and mumbled."I'm makin' a triple, not a curtain call."

Jude laughed softly. " For only wanting to play ball, i gotta say that was a pretty smooth dance move."  Connor rolled his eyes and hugged Jude. " You're a dork." he said softly.

Jude smiled as he leaned back against him. " I still say you can dance."  Connor laughed a little." Baby i don't dance.." Jude smiled and turned to look at him." Will you dance for me?" he asked.  Connor cocked an eyebrow and decided to answer by simply leaning in and kissing him.


End file.
